I'm Coming Home
by Kyouko Hori
Summary: After losing his loved one, he lost all purpose to continue in life. That is, until a miracle happened. Who is this strange man? Urahara is lending his help to this strange man? Why?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Coming Home

Aizen had been defeated. The winter war was over. The Shinigami had won, many lives were lost. Though there greatest loss was the substitute soul reaper. The Kurosaki family and the substitute soul reapers friends received the news, they were all devastated. But the one person who had gone through the worst pain of all was the mod soul, Kon.

When he had received the news that Ichigo wasn't coming back. He laughed it off by saying that they were all crazy. Though the look his Nee-san gave him, made Kon frantic. In which minutes later, Kon burst into tears and screamed in agony as he fell on his knees. Rukia and the others weren't surprised that the mod sou wouldn't take it lightly.

The Kurosaki family made a funeral for Ichigo and invited all his friends. Everybody came except for Kon. Weeks had passed and Kon never left Ichigo's room. Urahara received a messaged from Soul Soceity, saying that they had a meeting and needed all of Ichigo's friends there within a week.

When the week finally came, everybody went to the meeting, including Kon. That's when it happened.

In the middle of nowhere a massive spiritual pressure appeared out of thin air. Everyone's eyes widened when they recognized it. The only difference was that the spiritual pressure was tinted with hollow.

Kon was the first person to burst out of the room to track down the spiritual pressure, ignoring the calls of Rukia and Orihime. He couldn't mistaken the spiritual pressure. He knew who it was, yet it bothered him sensing that their was hollow in it.

Kon stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on the man that laid in a pool of black blood. The man was a tall albino with long silky white hair. His eyes couldn't be playing tricks on him, yet here he was. This was Ichigo's inner hollow. Though why was it here? Where was Ichigo? And why did the hollow have injuries?

The mod soul had so many questions yet he moved them to the back of his mind. Taking hesitant steps towards the hollow, Kon knelt down beside the hollow. Rolling him on to his back, he stared at the hollow for a moment before gently shaking its shoulder.

"Oi.. Are you okay..?" He asked as he gently and slowly dragged the hollow to his lap.

He didn't receive a respond, only a rumbling purr as he stroked the hollow's hair. For some odd reason, he found the rumbling purr comforting. Soon he heard several gasps as the shinigami finally appeared, taking in the sight of the mod soul holding the hollow.

Some of the shinigami started withdrawing there swords only to frown when the mod soul pulled the hollow closer.

"Put your swords away! He's hurt!" Kon cried out desperately as he tightened his grasp around the hollow.

Byakuya frowned. "Why? He's our enemy. A hollow."

"No! This hollow.. This hollow is Ichigo's.. I'm guessing he's Ichigo's inner hollow.. So please.. Don't kill him.. He.. He might know something about Ichigo.. So I'm begging.. I'm begging you to not kill him! Pl-" Kon was interrupted by Urahara.

"Sheath your weapons. Kurosaki's inner hollow means us no harm. But if he attacks, I'll kill him myself." Urahara spoke up as he stood beside Kon.

This time it was Rukia who spoke, placing her hand against Byakuya's. "Please, Nii-sama."

Byakuya gazed at Rukia for a moment before sheating his sword, sighing softly. The rest of the shinigami did the same but kept there gaze on the hollow.

Kon looked at Urahara. "Thank you." Urahara simply smirked as he walked to the Shinigami. "Orihime, can you heal him?"

Orihime seemed hesitant before she nodded and called out her Shun Shun Rikka. A soft orange glow surrounded the Hollow as its wounds started to slowly.

After a few minutes had passed, the hollow was completely healed. Kon once again shook the Hollow's shoulder. "Oi.. Can you hear me..?"

A few seconds passed until finally a groaning hollow sat up, holding its head. "Ow.."

Kon held onto the hollow, in which said person looked at him and raised a brow. "Kon?"


	2. Discontinuation

**A/N:** **For those who were following my Bleach stories, I am sorry to say that they will be discontinued. I have lost my muse to continue them. I will probably be giving them away for adoption or just delete them. If any of you wish to take over the stories please PM me.**


End file.
